A Hero
by afullmargin
Summary: Their first encounter after everything has gone sour gets a bit… personal.  slashy


Notes: A scene I couldn't get out of my head and can't really see turning into anything substantial.

Word Count: 688

Disclaimer: This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.

.

"Dr. Horrible, we meet again." The voice curled in the pit of his stomach as he paced the roof of Biolab Inc.'s newest research facility.

Horrible turned to face his nemesis, fighting back the urge to smile - it had been a bit lonely at the top without someone who might possible be able to stop him. As if he wanted to stop.

Billy wanted to stop, wanted to slow the grip of his red glove around Hammer's throat, stop the steady steps towards the edge of the rooftop. "I'm surprised you're out of therapy, simpering ex-hero." His voice echoes in the night, frightening inside his own mind.

Horrible had never moved like that before, so fast and calculating… as though he knew there would be a confrontation. Hammer hadn't had the time to dodge the grab at his throat, instead he wrapped a strong glove around Horrible's wrist, squeezing tight enough to feel the creak of bone. "Let me go."

"And if I don't?" Horrible sneered, digging his fingers deeper into the soft and unprotected flesh. "Go ahead, break me, Hammer. Kill me."

Inside, Billy screamed. He was Dr. Horrible now, there was nothing left for him in the world - just more mindless sheeple who didn't want a cowed man… they wanted an overlord.

"Unlike you, I have a moral code." Hammer gasped, twisting just enough to feel the tissue begin to separate - smiling as his nemesis grimaced but did not let go. "Heroes don't kill without regret."

Regret. What did Hammer know about regret? Hah. Horrible squeezed tighter; cutting off the possibility for playful banter… they were beyond banter anyway. "Regret… you don't know anything about regret."

Billy pushed harder, feeling his grip loosen until Hammer fell to the ground - grasping at his throat as he gasped for air. He'd won this time… but it wouldn't likely be the case forever. He had hoped that Hammer had retired, wouldn't come for him, but of course he would… for her sake if nothing else. The only link they still had to Her was each other.

"You can't kill me." Hammer groaned, looking him square in the eyes - as though he could see through the clouded over goggles and through Dr. Horrible entirely. "Because of Penny."

Horrible glowered, pushing back the inner coward to kick his enemy in the hip - not exactly knocking him over but punctuating his point. "You made me who I am today, Hammer… if not for you I would still be weak." He kicked again, almost getting a wince from the hero. "Imagine love bringing down the power of Doctor Horrible now."

Hammer took the first opening and caught Horrible by the leg, easily tugging him down to the asphalt roofing. Swiftly, he rolled the villain onto his back crouched above him. "I can imagine a lot of things bringing you down, Horrible." He punctuated the insult with a harsh punch to the jaw. "My fists for one." He leaned in close, whispering against the other man's ear; "But I know your secret, Doctor. I know that deep inside you're nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle that there are two kinds of people in the world… the winners and you." He whispered, moving his mouth close against the slight curve of his earlobe. "And I know what Billy wants."

His body throbbed, the pain in his jaw not overshadowing something entirely new and for the most part foreign. "You do?" Billy answered softly.

"Mmmm…" Hammer nodded against his cheek, brushing his lips against the hot spot where his fist had connected before whispering once more. "The same thing every scared little boy wants…" He lifted one hand, letting it stroke commandingly down the front of the thick red lab coat and rest against his villain's thigh. "A hero." With that he pushed up off the ground, raking a palm through his hair rather casually. "I'll see you again, Doctor…" He laughed loudly as the sound of sirens beat the long timer on his bomb, clearly rounding the corner. "Maybe next time under somewhat better circumstances."

***End***


End file.
